The present invention relates to quinazoline derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof which have adenosine uptake inhibitory activity and are useful for the protection of myocardium and for the prevention or treatment of renal diseases such as nephritis and diabetic nephropathy.
With respect to 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,4-dioxoquinazoline derivatives having a 1-(6,7-dimethoxy-4-quinazolinyl)-4-piperidinyl group at the 3-position, those having a hydrogen atom, a chlorine atom or a nitro group at the 6-position are described in Chem. Pharm. Bull., 38, 1591-1595 (1990). In WO 94/19342, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2,4-dioxoquinazoline derivatives having other substituents are described.
On the other hand, it is known that a compound having adenosine uptake inhibitory activity exhibits myocardium protecting activity Circul., 80, 1400-1411 (1989); Am. J. Physiol., H1570-1577 (1991); J. Cardiovasc. Pharmacol., 20, 173-178 (1992)!. It is also known that anti-platelet agents, corticosteroids, immunosuppressive agents, anticoagulants, etc. are useful as therapeutic agents for nephritis Medical Practice, 9, 376-386 (1992); Modern Physician, 15, 1273-1275 (1995)!. Further, angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors are known to be effective against diabetic nephropathy Sogo Rinsho, 41, 2784-2789 (1992); Jin To Toseki (Kidney and Dialysis), 37, 735-739 (1994)!.